The SSALCB Chronicles
by A.Katz Omnipotent King
Summary: Full of insane, crazy, hyper and some unexplainable weirdness. These are a series of very short stories concerning Legolas, Boromir, Celeborn, three very weird people and modern day places/things. ^_^ Here is the all-spooky Haunted House!
1. Sleepover

Disclaimer: Boromir, Legolas, Celeborn and the gold Volvo do not belong to me. Oh and if you don't like complete randomness and things that lack explanation then I'd advise against reading this!  
  
AK: "My insanity strikes again! This is my Sammid, Sheena, AK, Legolas, Celeborn and Boromir series. Each story is very short and very insane and very full of very cool run-on sentences! Got to love those run-ons! I have 8 written already and I usually write one a day (during school, I have horrid hour and twenty minute classes!) so stay tuned!"  
  
P.S. Sammid is obsessed with drawing elf ears all over everything and Sheena is always giggling. AK has a strange obsession with Jafar.  
  
"Sleepover"  
  
~~~  
  
Sheena, AK, Sammid, Celeborn, Boromir and Legolas were having a sleepover. They were all residing in AK's basement watching Aladdin on the big screen. Sheena pulled out a bag of 3-D Doritos that the elves ate vehemently. Sheena started crying but stopped when she realized she had a bag of yummy tasty pretzels hidden in AK's sock drawer.  
  
Boromir started sharpening his sword on the DVD player which was very annoying to AK. She started chucking skittles at the man who caught some of them in his mouth. Sammid was forcing Legolas to sit still while she drew elf ears all over Celeborn's sleeping bag.  
  
AK and Sheena sat on the new couch and sang along with Jafar's song. Celeborn asked Sheena if she wanted some curly fries. Sheena took the fries but was suddenly overcome with a coughing/laughing fit. Sammid handed Sheena a tissue which was greedily consumed by the DVD player who hadn't eaten anything since the morning. Sammid shrugged, sat down, and began braiding Legolas' hair. Legolas didn't really mind because him and Boromir were busy playing an intense game of Boggle. Celeborn got up to go to the bathroom, but AK's brother was in it so he had to hold it in for five minutes until AK's brother got out and got scared at the sight of an elf in the house and hurried upstairs.  
  
Sheena was on fanfiction.net reading stories for everyone. AK and Boromir got bored and started up a game of Monopoly which Sammid stepped on on her way to get a soda from the mini refridgerater. AK screamed in anguish.  
  
"I'm melting! I'm melting!" AK screeched and melted into a puddle on the floor. Boromir used the Dust Buster to vacuum up the mess which transformed back into AK in the vacuum bag even though Dust Busters don't have bags.  
  
Sheena and Celeborn decided it would be funny to hide under the couch. Legolas put on AK's glasses that she never wears and they gave him X-ray vision. Sammid screamed and hid behind Boromir but Legolas just chuckled and said he could see through people. The man turned pale and ran to the fridge to chug a cherry coke that wasn't there so he was forced to settle for a Sprite.  
  
AK escaped from the vacuum and attacked Legolas because no one wears her glasses but her! Insane giggling was heard from the couch. AK glared at it.  
  
"It's laughing at me! The couch is laughing at me!" She lunged at the sofa with Boromir's sword but was stopped by an empty soda can wielding Sammid. The couch began screaming and Sheena's head popped out from under the cushions followed shortly by Celeborn's head. Boromir retched -but not in the vomiting way you know when you grab something from someone- his sword away from AK who was banging her head repeatedly against the wall.  
  
Sammid started playing hopscotch on Celeborn's sleeping bag but tripped over a penny that was left over from their last sleepover. Legolas was using Sheena for target practice which made Celeborn laugh which in turn made AK punch him.  
  
"Ouchies," he said, clutching his face. 


	2. Disney World

"Disney World"  
  
Sammid, Sheena, AK, Legolas, Celeborn and Boromir were at Disney World! Right now they are at the Magic Kingdom, home of many people who dress up as Disney characters. AK caught sight of the Evil Villain shop and dragged everyone inside. (not literally of coarse.) AK was sad because they were out of Jafar dolls. Sheena thought this was tremendously silly because AK already has a Jafar doll. So they left and went to Planet Hollywood to eat lunch.  
  
Sammid and Legolas ordered a bowl of spaghetti but had to return it because Legolas thought it was worms. Celeborn was calmly chewing on a piece of cheese pizza while Sheena ate tacos. AK was happily munching on some of Celeborn's pizza. She took off the crust and tried to feed it to Sheena who had to eat it because it was shoved in her face. Sammid took a crayon out of Sheena's purse and drew some elf eats on the tablecloth. Legolas leaned over to see what she was doing. While he wasn't looking Boromir put the empty bread basket on the elf's head. Sheena erupted in a hysterical giggling fit. Legolas and Celeborn started throwing fries at Boromir who ducked under his shield while AK yelled out, "Ach du lieber Gott!"  
  
They finished eating and walked out the door without paying the bill cause they had used all their money buying a hotel room. On their way to the fun ride Splash Mountain they ran into a guy dressed up as Jafar. (He's real, I swear!)  
  
AK spazed out and charged the man, knocking him over. Boromir had to put her in his backpack. Sammid and Sheena were about to launch a rescue mission but stopped when they realized Legolas had a ice cream cone. Sammid inhaled the treat much to the fury of Sheena the Jungle Queen who had wanted it all for herself. Legolas produced another one from his pocket which Sheena devoured before it even reached his mouth.  
  
Finally they reached Splash Mountain. They sat in the log/chair/bench and got their butt oxen wet because the seats hasn't dried yet. AK walked out of Boromir's backpack and took a seat next to him, drawing in deep breaths of fresh Disney World air. Finally the ride started. Sheena and Celeborn were singing the laughing place song along with the ride. Sammid was getting wet so she wiped her hands on Legolas: the water evaporated immediately. Sheena giggled and AK cackled. After a bit they arrive at the big waterfall.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!" *SPLASH*  
  
Everyone gets wet except Legolas and Celeborn. The ride sings Zipadedooda! Zipadeeday! While AK gouey machines along with it. 


	3. School Time!

"School Time!"  
  
Sheen beckoned for Celeborn to follow her onto the bus. The bus driver looked at the elf suspiciously, but let him on because he had showed her Sheena's bus pass. Celeborn and Sheena squeezed into a two seater across from Christina and Pooja who were jealous of the elf's tallness. The bus started and AK popped her head over the two seater behind Sheena.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Sheena. AK shrugged and Boromir's head raised over the seat and whispered something to Celeborn who pulled out a #2 pencil from Sheena's backpack and handed it back to him. Boromir tried to sharpen his sword on it, but the pencil broke. AK turned around and her eye bulged when she saw his sword.  
  
"No! You can't bring that!" she shouted. Boromir shrugged and re-sheathed his sword. AK took out her cell pone and handed it to Boromir who handed it to Sheena who handed it to Celeborn who threw it out the window. AK yelled for the buss to stop. She ran off the bus at top speed, crashing into Sammid. Sammid was walking to school with Legolas which made AK wonder because why would Genghis Khan Sammid be walking in Sheena's development? When she looked up the school was in front of her. Sammid laughed and slapped Legolas on the shoulders which sent him into a coughing fit. Sheena and Celeborn and Boromir got off the bus, the males hesitantly. They were wearing modern day khakis and suede jackets without the furry hoods because AK had sold them on e-bay.  
  
~Math class~  
  
Mrs. Coyle ordered the class to get calculators. Legolas pulled out his bow and arrows and shot an arrow at the front board but the chalkboard was too hard. The arrow rebounded back to the students and landed on Collin's desk, interrupting Collin as he was drawing O_ on the board. Fortunately no one seemed to notice so Legolas didn't get in trouble. Celeborn walked out the room to go potty. Mrs. Coyle wrote this on the board: 3x+20-6½+2½xx+29 and said to solve. Boromir was passing notes with AK, obviously not paying attention and was surprised when he was called on.  
  
"Uhh...7?" he guessed.  
  
"Maybe," said Mrs. Coyle, "I haven't found out yet."  
  
Sammid guffawed but turned her attention back to her paper which was covered with...you guess it. Elf ears. Sheena got up to get some tissues but the box was empty so she had to use a paper towel with little pictures of tapirs on it. A few minutes later the bell rings.  
  
"What homeroom are you in?" AK asked everyone. Celeborn was in Mrs. Coyle's with Sheena. Boromir was in Mielcarek with AK. But Legolas was in Mielcarek too! Sammid refused to leave him so she ditched Mrs. Lineberry's homeroom and went with AK, Boromir and Legolas.  
  
~In Coyle's homeroom~  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" screams Sheena.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!" responds Celeborn.  
  
"AHH!" says Sheena.  
  
"Ehhhahhh---"  
  
"QUIET!" yells Mrs. Coyle, interrupting Celeborn. The elf lord snidds sadly as the teacher hands him two demerits. Sheena giggles but stops when she get handed demerits as well.  
  
~Lunch~  
  
"Food!" AK is very hungry. So is Sheena. So is Sammid So is...everyone. Sheena pulls out her bag of chips which is sniffed by Celeborn who only had Lembas for lunch.  
  
AK grabs her sandwich, tearing slightly when she sees it's turkey breast. Boromir returns from the lunch line with a salad.  
  
"Everyone gets salad," states Boromir. Before he can start eating AK pokes his garlic roll.  
  
"I have to inspect it!"  
  
Sammid and Legolas are hiding behind a chair, throwing Sheena's walnuts at Mr. Matheson. The two got banished to 'Siberia' where they took turns pilfering sporks from the utensil container. AK and Sheena got mad when Mr. Matheson dismissed lunch 25 minutes early.  
  
~SWAT~  
  
"Come on Boromir, band is fun!" AK insists, handing the man a clarinet. No one was paying attention to Boromir but rather to Jafar who Chelsie had brought in.  
  
"No Jafar, Chelsie!" yells Mr. Cino. At the sight of Jafar AK drops her clarinet and starts spazing out. So does Chelsie. Mr. Cino has to lock the two in a locker that smells like old reeds. Boromir and Jafar sit in AK and Chelsie's seats and try to play the music but keep laughing. After a few minutes they are sent back to their SWAT classes.  
  
Sammid is bouncing off the walls. Sheena is flicking paper clips at random people. Legolas and Celeborn are anxiously watching the clock. Boromir bursts into the room after being sent away from band.  
  
"You're in the wrong room, Boromir," says Celeborn. Boromir shrugs and sits down to watch Sammid go absolutely and completely nuts like the walnut AK threw at her during lunch. Finally the home bell rings. Everyone piles onto a three seater on AK's bus after she escaped from the locker.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ach du lieber Gott Sammid, if I had kept these spelled the way they were originally but Microsoft Word would be bright red! Yeah, this is by far the longest of the stories. I think. I love my bad grammar, isn't it great? It's actually there on purpose to any who don't know. 'Siberia' is a secluded area in the lunch room next to the container with utensils and ketchup stuff!" 


	4. Stranded on an Island

"Stranded on an Island."  
  
Sheena, AK, Sammid, Celeborn, Boromir and Legolas were stranded on an island off the coast of Madagascar. All they had with them was bathing suits, chess, a bouncy ball, a cooking pot, the clothing they are wearing, Boromir's sword, Legolas's bow and arrows and plastic forks.  
  
"Why are we stranded on this island?" asked Sheena.  
  
"I don't know, let's go find some food," AK answered.  
  
"Ok, me and Legolas will shot some food," announced Sammid. Sheena nodded and went out to find water with Celeborn while AK and Boromir started trying to construct a shelter.  
  
"Here, take this bamboo and tie it to this tree and fill it with long grass." AK handed Boromir a stick of bamboo and an armful of long grass. They were tying the bamboos together with hemp and dandelion roots but it broke because the roots weren't strong enough. Since that didn't work they created an igloo of sod.  
  
Sheena returned with a bucket of water. "Eww, sod is smelly!" she exclaimed. Celeborn stumbled out of the trees holding a lot of firewood. He stacked it up and started rubbing two sticks together in an attempt to start a fire.  
  
Sammid and Legolas returned with a deer cadaver, six coconuts, a rabbit corpse and a dead horned lizard. Boromir raised an eyebrow at the horned lizard but didn't say anything. AK snickered behind her hand but Sheena giggled openly. Sammid blew a raspberry and dropped the coconuts in the sand. AK and Boromir busied themselves with cracking open the coconuts while Sheena and Celeborn kept trying to start a fire. Sammid and Legolas were bickering over who was going to skin the deer. They were so intent on their argument that the deer cadaver got up and walked away without anyone noticing. Well, someone noticed.  
  
"Hey! The deer just walked away!" screamed Sheena.  
  
"We must catch it!"  
  
AK and Boromir handed out the coconut halves to everyone to use as horses. They banged the coconuts together and galloped away after the deer that they had thought was dead but it wasn't. They spent an hour hopping about looking silly until they realized the deer had had drowned itself in the ocean and would taste really salty and gross if they were to eat it.  
  
They trudged back to the sod house and decided to go swimming. Everyone changed into bathing suits: the boys were embarrassed but the girls were beside themselves with joy. AK asked for a piggyback ride from someone so Legolas offered to. AK pouted at Boromir who reluctantly agreed to enlighten her. Sheena and Sammid thought this was a good idea and got piggyback rides from the elves though Celeborn was rather reluctant. Once they arrived at the ocean, Legolas dunked Sammid into the salty water.  
  
"Cold! Cold!" Sammid shouted. Celeborn and Boromir grinned evilly to each other before chucking Sheena and AK into the water too. Sammid got out and buried Legolas in the sand, sat down, and began drawing elf ears in the wet sand with a sharp seashell. Sheena found a lobster in the water. AK admired the lobster with Sheena and they came up with a plan. They put the lobster on the buried Legolas's head. Everyone roared with laughter and then this page ended. 


	5. Airplane

"Airplane."  
  
Sammid, Sheena, AK, Legolas, Celeborn and Boromir are on an airplane bound for Italy because it's shaped like a boot...and they wanted to find Syphax so they could show him AK's story, "Syphax et Grumio."  
  
"My eats a popping," AK was complaining, clutching her ears in exaggerated agony, a fake look of suffering on her face.  
  
"Faker!" Sheena blurted before she could stop herself.  
  
"What did you call me?!"  
  
"Faker...Faker!"  
  
"Noooooo!"  
  
While the two were arguing, Sammid decided to order some airline food. She stopped the airline attendant and asked for some pasta.  
  
"No pasta!" demanded Legolas, "It looks like squiggly creatures...yuck!"  
  
The flight attendant told Sammid that it wasn't lunchtime so she couldn't have food. Sammid glared at the evil in a loud dishwashing machine way lady and complained about being hungry. Legolas made sure no one was looking before pulling out a bag of sandwiches from his quiver. Genghis' squeal of delight was drowned out by AK's howling roar, "My ear exploded!"  
  
She was panicking. Luckily Celeborn found some poppy ear medicine in his robe that he lent to AK who ate it vehemently. Boromir handed her his sword to keep her busy but she kept cutting herself with it so he was forced to take it away. Sheena took out a palm pilot and started playing snake. Sammid pulled out her etch-a-sketch and doodled elf ears all over it.  
  
A few minutes later the plane experienced turbulence that was very scary because Celeborn's margarita was knocked from his hand and fell into the fiery chasm from whence it came! Celeborn grinned sheepishly before closing the chasm and shoving Sauron (who had crawled out) through the window of the airplane. Boromir got up to sneak into first class do he could watch the bad on flight movies. AK looked around for a second, got up, and stealthily followed Boromir through the first class door.  
  
Celeborn had gotten another margarita and was giving Sheena sips which were making Sheena very hyper.  
  
Sammid said "bomb" and everyone on the plane jumped out the window except us.  
  
"Oh no! No pilot!" yelled Sheena. Legolas said,  
  
"No worries," and piloted the plane to Italy where they began their search for Syphax and returned the now busted up plane to the original pilot who tripped Sheena and nearly killed her!  
  
~~~  
  
"Syphax et Grumio is my Latin story which I'm going to post on the next chapter. So unless you've had at least a year or so of Latin you might want to skip over it. To Sammid: Update your story!" 


	6. Syphax et Grumio

"Syphax et Grumio."  
  
Syphax est venelicius scurrilis. heri Syphax Decenem interfecit. ecce! venelicius erat ebrius.  
  
"tu es insanus," inquit Grumio. Grumio non est in culina. coquus in arena pugnavit quod Grumio est murmillo. murmillones sunt optima. Grumio ex villa effugit. euge!  
  
"tu es mendax e fur!" dixit Caecilius.  
  
"minime!" clamavit Grumio. "tu es pestis!"  
  
subito Metella dixit, "salvete vobis! Ego sum laetissimi."  
  
"Metella," inquit Caecilius, "Decens est mortuus!"  
  
"eheu! Decens erat pastor optima." respondit Metella. "pastores amo."  
  
Syphax villam intraverunt quod senex est fortissimi. "tu es stultior." Syphax Grumionem inquit. Metella ridet vehementer. "ego retiarii amo."  
  
"nihil curo," murmillo respondet.  
  
Caecilius erat iratus. "ego sum iratus."  
  
"nihil curo," Grumio respondet.  
  
"tu es mendax, Grumio!" Caecilius clamavit.  
  
"nihil curo," Grumio respondet.  
  
subito Cerberus villam intraverunt. Syphax canum videt. venelicius esuritssimi. Syphax Cerberum consumavit.  
  
"minime! Cerberus!" clamavit Caecilius. dominus Syphacum pulsavit. Syphax est iam exanumatus.  
  
finis!  
  
~~~  
  
"Ok, I wrote this in my third marking period of Latin so it's really not very good. If you know latin and you notice some things I spelled wrong or incorrect grammar I'd be very happy to hear it. Next, SSALCB are at Italy! Oh yeah, I didn't make up the characters, they're in the cambridge latin course book." 


	7. Italy

"Italy" (ciao)  
  
AK, Sheena, Sammid, Boromir, Celeborn and Legolas were at Italy.  
  
"Caoe! Caoe!"  
  
"Is that all you can say in Italian, AK? You can't even spell it right!"  
  
"Well sorry!"  
  
"What's Italian?"  
  
"Quiet, Lego."  
  
"Let's get out of this cave, it's dark and scary."  
  
"But we have to finish excavating Pompeii!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
(Giggle!)  
  
"Quiet Sheena." (Snicker!) "Ouch! Sammid!"  
  
Suddenly light floods into the 'cave', illuminating a rather silly scene. Sammid and AK are sprawled on the floor, Sheena was about to poke Celeborn but the light turned on while she was halfway there. Legolas has his mining helmet in the crook of his arm and is dusting his hair with a feather duster in his other hand. Celeborn is standing there with an intense look of claustrophobia on his face while Boromir is about to strike the rock wall with his pickaxe.  
  
"Pompeii does NOT have electricity!" exclaims Sheena.  
  
"Isn't completely surrounded by solid rock either." States AK. "Oh crap, I think we're in Herculaneum."  
  
"Herculaneum doesn't have electricity either," says Sammid. Celeborn's eye twitches and he throws himself at the wall, attempting to dig through the wall with his bare hands. Boromir chuckled at the elf lord's antics which made Legolas mad. He lunged at Boromir, tackling him to the ground. AK grinned at the two and joined the fray.  
  
Sheena was trying to calm the panicked elf while Sammid was carving elf ears into the wall with Boromir's discarded pickaxe.  
  
"This is the best elf ear ever!" She proudly declares. Then everyone gets up and leaves the tunnel the way they came. They weren't in Pompeii or Herculaneum but at the Tower of Pisa.  
  
The girls bobbed up and down in excitement while the males looked at the tower in confusion. Everyone froze when they heard a load groan. It was the tower groaning. Sammid looked in horror as their tunnel collapsed on itself, causing the tower to lean precariously to the side.  
  
"No..." Sammid uttered.  
  
"It's ok, Genghis," AK reassured her.  
  
"My perfect elf ear!"  
  
~~~  
  
The group walked away from the leaning tower on their way to Pompeii. They brandished their shovels and dug away. After a few days they finally opened up a house. On the wall in bug blue letters was one word...Syphax. AK nearly fainted and Sheena nearly suffocated on her suppressed laughing fit. Celeborn looked at Sheena in concern, a look that was mirrored on Boromir's face when he looked at AK.  
  
"SYPHAX!" AK shouted at the top of her lungs. Legolas pointed to a skeleton on the floor wearing a turban and a big black curly Jafar beard.  
  
"No! Syphax!!" AK broke out in tears and ran out the house, closely followed by Sheena. Everyone flies out after them.  
  
The camera zooms in on Syphax's surprisingly well preserved body as a single sheet of paper flutters down on it. Before it is buried under dust we see the words, "Syphax et Grumio." 


	8. AK's Teetering Volvo

"AK's Teetering Volvo."  
  
Sheena, Sammid, AK, Celeborn, Legolas and Boromir were going to the movies. Right now they are in the car. Sheena and Celeborn are communicating.  
  
"AHHHH!" Sheena exclaims.  
  
"AHHEHHMUAHAHAHA!" Celeborn responds.  
  
"KYAAALALAABA?" Asks Sheena.  
  
"Quiet!!!" AK roars, "I'm trying to drive here!"  
  
AK had stolen her mom's gold Volvo which was too small to fit everyone in their own seat so Legolas and Sammid had to squash into one seat and the seatbelt had proven rather difficult to put on. Boromir was in the front with AK but didn't look to happy about it. In fact he looked absolutely terrified.  
  
"We are experiencing slight turbulence..." AK says as the car crashes into another car: a parked car fortunately for AK.  
  
"AK!" Sammid screamed as the elf ear she had been drawing in the window fog was completely ruined. Sheena's head went crashing into her gameboy which responded with a rather indignant "Game Over." Boromir nearly impaled the window with his sword but managed not to. Celeborn chocked on a skittle and Legolas had to give him the Heimlich.  
  
"AK, you must be more careful," began Boromir. "Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"To the movies! We're going to see the Lord of the Rings!"  
  
The middle earthers paled because they took this seriously and thought the girls were talking them to see Sauron. A few minutes later AK's Volvo teetered into the AMC parking lot, the males trying to jump out of the locked car doors. 


	9. The Haunted House

"The Haunted House."  
  
Sheena, Sammid, AK, Celeborn, Legolas and Boromir were in a haunted house. It was big, scary, haunted and abandoned. They were there because Sammid had bet everyone a pack of doublestuff oreos if they would go in with her and not get scared. AK is mortally afraid of haunted houses so she was holding onto the doorknob with a death grip while Sheena tried to get her off by pulling at her ankles which only resulted in a lot of unnecessary pain. Boromir got annoyed after a bit and yanked her off the door and threw her into Legolas's quiver.  
  
Celeborn led them through the hallways because he glows really brightly. After a few minutes of walking they arrived at the spider webby kitchen. Everyone was hungry so Boromir found a box of Bisquick which he handed over to Sammid. Genghis took the Bisquick and cooked pancakes in the shaped of elf ears. AK poked her head out of the quiver to sniff the pancakes, grabbed one, then ducked back into her hiding place. Sheena poured syrup onto her pancake, took a bite, and frowned. She picked it up with her fork and casually tossed it over her shoulder.  
  
Legolas shrieked loudly as the pancake hit him full in the face. Everyone burst into hysterical fits of laughter. Legolas growled and lunged at Sheena. They had an all out brawl in the middle of the kitchen. Then Celeborn heard a noise. It sounded like a ghost.  
  
"It's a zombie like from resident evil and it's going to come and eat us!" Pretty boy screeched. Boromir sneered and threw an etrog at Pretty Boy who came back to her senses long enough to viciously attack Celeborn with her leftover pancake. Celeborn picked up the syrup bottle and began pouring syrup into Pretty boy's (AKA Sammid and Genghis Khan) hair. AK finally jumped out of Legolas's quiver, retrieved the discarded etrog, and began her search for lulav until she remember that it was almost Passover, not Sukkot, and quit the search.  
  
Sheena was having a bad time. First she had her hair pulled by Legolas, then had got all sticky, and even worse was being attacked by a very scary zombie. She had sneaked out of the kitchen when it jumped her and began sucking at her head like the zombies in Zelda, you know the ones that dance and say brrriiiinnnggg iiiitttt! Brrrrriiiinnnggg iiiittt!  
  
So anyway, the zombie was attacking Sheena, and she didn't know what to do. Then it suddenly stopped attacking her. The jungle queen took this opportunity to call the Presidents of Canada and Eurasia on the phone and ask them to deliver the new TV guide to the Angry Pirate ASAP! Celeborn suddenly dashed into the room that the zombie and SS were in and began kicking it repeatedly in the rear-end. After a few minutes it crumpled to the floor and did not rise. At this, the rest of the gang entered the room but had to leave again shortly when AK ran bawling from the room. They chased her out of the haunted house and into the street.  
  
Sammid pulled out five boxes of double stuff oreos. She handed them out to everyone but AK much to her disappointment.  
  
~~~  
  
"All right, Sammid, I finally updated it! I can't seem to find the movies one (again) so I thought I'd finish the haunted house and post it up here. When I find the movies I'll switch the order! Hopefully I can find the trip to New York! Update your Two Towers story, kay?" 


End file.
